


Une histoire de famille

by KookiWorldMaster



Series: Les contes de l'Eiesia [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, harpy!Pauline
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiWorldMaster/pseuds/KookiWorldMaster
Summary: Quelques semaines après le mariage de son frère, Mario retrouve le fantôme d’un démon qui l’avait hanté 4 ans auparavant.
Relationships: Mario/Pauline (Nintendo), Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Pauline (nintendo)/original character, minor Princess Daisy/Luigi - Relationship
Series: Les contes de l'Eiesia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895974
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Je poste enfin la deuxième partie officielle de mon AU!  
> Je pense garder le mercredi pour poster les chapitres, cette fois.
> 
> Bon, il est préférable d'avoir lu Un bon arrangement (car il est brièvement mentionné dans ce chapitre), mais sinon, ce n'est pas vital non plus. C'est juste pour comprendre que fais Luigi à Sarasaland, rien de plus.
> 
> Je vais avoir un peu de mal d'écrire régulièrement, étant sur plusieurs projets à la fois sans forcément avoir le temps (la joie des études!), j'espère que vous serez indulgents.

_ New Donk City était parfaitement désert, à l’exception du trio et de leurs poursuivants. Luigi était lent, trop lent, et les ombres le rattrapaient dangereusement. Son frère commença à faire demi-tour pour l’aider. _

_ “On a pas le temps!” dit Pauline en prenant Mario par le bras, le contraignant à abandonner le troisième. _

_ Un coup de feu sonna derrière eux. Mais les poursuivants étaient toujours derrière. _

_ La fille sauta, déployant sa vraie forme quand un autre coup de feu, bien plus proche, sonna. _

_ Pauline avait été touchée et commençait à tomber quand-- _

Mario tomba de son lit à ce moment, cherchant à calmer son cœur. Son esprit se dirigea immédiatement vers Luigi et il s’empressa de se lever pour aller le voir et trouver…

Une chambre vide. 

C’est vrai qu’il était à Sarasaland, maintenant.

Le garçon soupira et retourna dans sa chambre, bien qu’incapable de dormir. Une fois allongé sur son lit, il se mit à fixer ce qui lui servait d’horizon.

Il resta allongé à compter les lattes du plafond pendant un moment, avant de finalement attraper son téléphone et aller sur Facebook. Il voulait juste un signe. Il a retrouvé le nom dans ses amis pour explorer un compte inactif depuis 4 ans. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de relire les publications de son amie, de voir ses photos avec un sourire nostalgique. Puis il regarda à nouveau la plus récente, où elle était dans sa robe rouge si caractéristique.

“Soirée avec la famiglia au casino Piuma ce soir!” était la légende de cette photo.

C’était la première fois qu’il regardait vraiment cette photo car il avait vu Pauline ce jour-là. C’était le 29eme anniversaire de la brune, alors qu’elle finissait son mandat de maire. Elle avait démissionné de son emploi d’avocate quelques jours plus tôt pour pleinement se consacrer à sa carrière de chanteuse. Elle pouvait se permettre tout ça car elle commençait à être connue pour sa voix, ayant par ailleurs signé avec un grand producteur. Mais elle a complètement disparu après cette soirée.

Enfin, presque: sa voiture a été retrouvée à des centaines de kilomètres de New Donk et des recherches avaient été lancées car son fils, alors âgé de 11 ans, avait également disparu. Mais aucun des deux n’est revenu, la seule chose manquant dans le véhicule étant leurs cartes d’identité.

Maintenant, c’était lui qui avait 29 ans et observer cette photo lui a donné la motivation nécessaire pour retrouver son amie.

Il avait déjà sa première étape: le casino Piuma.

\---

Le lendemain, le plombier avait rendez-vous pour le thé hebdomadaire avec la princesse Peach. Pendant qu’il se préparait, il se permit d’appeler son frère pour lui faire part de sa résolution.

“Donc…” résuma Luigi. “Tu vas courir après le fantôme de ta meilleure disparue depuis 4 ans?”

“Je dis pas que je vais la retrouver vivante,” admit Mario. “Je veux juste savoir ce qu’il s’est passé.”

“Eh bien… je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais…”

“Mais?”

“Je… je crois Pau’ est en vie.”

Le cœur du plombier rouge manqua un battement. Il demanda immédiatement à l’autre des explications.

“Je t’en avais pas parlé pour pas te perturber, mais j’ai cru voir Pauline auprès de la famille royale du Chesnut Kingdom pendant la cérémonie de la Croix de l’Aigle. Mais ça a duré même pas une seconde, elle avait déjà disparue dans la foule”

Pauline, vivante. Ces deux mots ont rempli le cœur de Mario d’espoir. Peut-être que la princesse rose pouvait faire des recherches à ce sujet. Avec toutes les faveurs qu’elle disait tenir à l’égard du héros du Royaume Champignon, il pouvait bien en utiliser une pour ça.

\---

Le thé hebdomadaire est une routine que Peach a instauré après le départ de Luigi pour Sarasaland. Mario s’était plaint que sa maison était désespérément vide sans son frère et la princesse eut l’idée de mettre ça en place pour lui changer d’air. Mais ce jour-là, elle ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Mario lui demande d’user d’une des biens nombreuses faveurs qu’elle estimait avoir à son égard. Il disait toujours qu’il pouvait faire sans. Mais pour une fois qu’elle pouvait lui rendre service, la princesse ne comptait pas brider son petit ami.

“Alors, voilà.” commença le plombier. “J'aurais besoin d’avoir des informations sur le Chesnut Kingdom.”

“Le Chesnut Kingdom?” s’étonna la blonde. “Mais c’est un tout petit royaume. Ils n’ont même pas de vrai roi.”

Toute l’attention de Mario était sur elle, la forçant donc à continuer.

“L’ancien roi de ce royaume était un oncle un peu lointain qui a eu un enfant avec une harpie sauvage. Cette dernière a abandonné l’enfant car c’était un garçon et lui a refusé de s’occuper d’une chimère. On a pas su ce qu’il a fait de l’enfant à ce moment-là. Après un accident de la route, mon oncle a perdu une bonne partie de sa raison et un conseil de régence a été mis en place.”

Elle marqua une pause, prenant une gorgée de thé car elle avait du mal à raconter la suite.

“Mais il y a 10 ans, un garçon a été retrouvé dans le grenier du palais. Il s’était avéré que c’était le fils que le roi avait renié auparavant. Il était le seul enfant biologique de mon oncle et par conséquent, le seul héritier direct au trône. Mais il était aussi incapable que son père de prendre des décisions. Donc, même si il a été couronné, le Chesnut Kingdom est sous tutelle.”

“Tutelle de qui?” demanda Mario.

“Dans un premier temps, ça été ma famille qui s’en est occupé, mais le Chesnut Kingdom est un royaume avec plus de chimères que d’humains, donc ils n’ont pas vraiment accepté cette idée, sans compter que leurs enjeux sont trop complexes pour nous. Ca a ensuite été le Royaume Koopa qui a cherché à l’annexer par la même occasion, ce qui a mené à l’histoire des fiançailles ratées avec la Princesse Eclair.”

Luigi avait déjà raconté cette histoire. La princesse Eclair était d’ailleurs devenue pour Luigi ce que Pauline était pour Mario, une meilleure amie et une confidente. Dans les semaines qui ont suivi, le fiancé de la princesse avait choisi d’annuler les fiançailles et personne n’a jamais vraiment su pourquoi.

“Mais depuis 3 ans, c’est une personne qui vit dans le Chesnut Kingdom qui possède cette tutelle, mais je n’ai aucune information à son sujet…”

Mario commença à traiter les informations. Un royaume avec une majorité de chimères? Pauline aurait pu s’y rendre, étant elle-même une chimère et ayant un enfant avec une queue de kritter. Mais la déclaration de Luigi l’a poussé à penser qu’elle aurait à avoir avec cette fameuse tutrice.

"Pourquoi as- tu besoin de ces informations?”

“Oh…. Eh bien, Luigi pense avoir vu Pauline à la cérémonie de la Croix de l’Aigle.”

“Pauline? Ton amie volatilisée depuis 4 ans?”

“La même. Je compte aller à Noxem pour voir ce qu’il s’est passé.”

Peach blêmit. Noxem était un quartier à majorité chimérique de New Donk City. Mais c’était aussi l’un des quartiers les plus pauvres et mal famés de la ville. Mario s’est empressé de la rassurer, précisant qu'il ne craignait rien car sa mère était elle-même une chimère.

“Ta mère était certes une harpie, mais jusqu’à preuve du contraire, tu n’en n’es pas une.” déclara Peach.

Et c’était vrai. Il avait du sang de chimère, mais pas assez pour vraiment en être une. Cela ne ternit pas sa détermination pour autant. Le casino Piuma était là-bas. Et c’était le point de départ de ses recherches.

\---

Le lendemain, Mario descendit du train qui l’avait emmené à New Donk. La dernière fois qu’il était venu ici, c’était il y a 4 ans. C’était pour Pauline. Il avait énormément pleuré pendant cette période. Pauline était son premier amour, son ex, mais surtout une amie, une confidente, une grande sœur pour son cœur. Et même si ses parents vivaient encore dans la région, il ne s’était jamais senti obligé de revenir.

Une douzaine de stations et deux lignes de métro plus tard, Mario était enfin face au casino. Il avait l’air dépravé. En s' approchant, il découvrit que le casino avait fermé il y a deux ans. Furieux, il a tenté d’enfoncer la porte, sans succès. Il s’est donc dirigé vers le premier café qu’il a vu, espérant trouver de quoi se calmer et réfléchir à une nouvelle approche.

Il n’y avait pas trop de monde et heureusement, Mario ne sentait pas d’humeur à supporter un bruit de fond.

Mais cette fille, assise là-bas…

Il s’en est approché.

Ses cheveux ont une teinte si familière…

La distance entre eux se réduisait encore.

Pas que ses cheveux, tout est familier chez elle…

La fille a levé les yeux vers lui.

C’était elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les retrouvailles ne se passent pas vraiment comme Mario l'avait imaginé.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu’ils étaient assis face à face en silence. Pauline était globalement la même, mais certaines choses avaient changé: elle avait quelques rides d’expressions qui étaient apparues, un air un peu fatigué et un maquillage plus discret. Elle avait aussi récupéré une manie de sa jeunesse: celle de se cacher derrière sa tasse pour éviter de parler. Elle savait qu’elle était en tort, mais ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire. Alors, Mario a naturellement décidé de l’aider.

“Tu étais à New Donk City pendant tout ce temps?”

“Non.” répondit la fille. “J’étais au Chesnut Kingdom.” Une pause. “J’ai pas eu le choix...”

Le plombier l’a poussé à continuer.

“Les Piuma. Ils ont tenté de me tuer.”

“Quoi? Mais… je croyais que c’était tes amis”

Le regard de Pauline s’est assombrit et elle a ouvert la bouche pour parler, quand une jeune femme fit irruption dans le café et vint directement à leur rencontre.

“Pau’!” dit-elle. “On a trouvé la planque de Katrina.”

Mario se permit d’examiner la jeune fille.

Elle était comme Pauline, grande et brune. Mais la comparaison s’arrêtait là car cette jeune fille n’avait pas les yeux bleus, mais verts, et le plus beau vert que Mario avait jamais vu. Ils étaient entourés par des lunettes avec de petits trèfles roses sur les branches. Elle portait un t-shirt magenta et une longue jupe bleue marine. Une montre au bracelet vert pastel complétait l’ensemble.

Une fois à hauteur de leur table, l’inconnue a regardé Mario avant de se tourner vers l’autre fille.

“C’est un des jumeaux dont tu m’as parlé?” demanda la fille.

“Oui.” répondit Pauline.

“C’est celui qui joue au poker?”

“Non, le joueur de poker est à Sarasaland.”

“Hanw, dommage!” Elle se tourna vers Mario pour se présenter. Elle prit la parole en tendant la main. “Belina. C’est un plaisir!”   
“Mario.” répondit le plombier en serrant la main offerte. “Enchanté.”

Pauline se leva après l’échange, remballant les documents sur lesquels elle travaillait.

“C’était bon de te revoir, mais je n’ai pas le temps pour les retrouvailles…”

“Mais tu vas où?” demanda Mario.

“Rencontrer Katrina. J’ai besoin de son aide.”

Les deux filles commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie.

“Je peux venir?”

Elles se sont arrêtées à cette question, se regardant. Le débat silencieux n’a pas duré plus de 10 secondes avant que celle aux yeux bleus ne fasse un mouvement de tête pour faire signe à Mario de la rejoindre.

\---

La planque était dans une partie encore plus délabrée de Noxem. Deux garçons étaient devant, se redressant à la vue du trio. Encore une fois, ils étaient grands, plus grands que Pauline, même.

“Un invité?” dit le plus grand des deux.

“Mario tenait à venir” expliqua Pauline.

Le plombier a pris le temps de les observer: celui qui avait parlé se démarquait par un t-shirt vert tout ce qu’il y avait de plus simple qui dévoilait les muscles assez fins de ses bras, ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval et un feutre avec un pic décoratif sur la tête. Ses yeux violets l’étudiaient avec beaucoup d’attention. Le deuxième était tout ce que Pauline n’était pas: des cheveux blonds avec des pointes cyan coiffés dans un désordre organisé et les yeux ambrés et rieurs. Son seul point commun avec l’ancien maire était l’élégance car il portait un gilet sans manche bleu clair et une chemise blanche en dessous.

"Ça va," reprit Pauline. “Je sais ce que je fais.”

Sur ses mots, elle poussa la porte de la planque et fit signe à tout le monde de rentrer. Ce comportement a un peu surpris Mario, mais quand il vit le nombre d’insectes qui avaient élu domicile dans cet endroit, il comprit vite pourquoi elle tenait à rester dehors. Pauline détestait les insectes par-dessus tout. Toutefois, le garçon vert a vite forcé son amie à les rejoindre.

“Ma parole” s’éleva une voix. “Les quatre as? Ici?” un léger rire s’échappa “Si je m’y attendais!”

“On a pas le temps pour tes bêtises,” dit le garçon bleu, soudainement sérieux. “Montre-toi!”

“Allons, mon cher Achille,” une ombre s’approcha, dévoilant une femme une fois dans la lumière. “ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on traite un hôte.”

Cette femme, probablement Katrina, était certainement la plus étrange que Mario avait vu. Elle avait des yeux d’un rouge sombre et des cheveux noirs avec une mèche indigo à l’intérieur de sa queue de cheval. La coiffure était tenue par deux étranges piques en adéquation avec le reste de sa tenue: un débardeur bleu foncé tenu par un col noir et rouge foncé recouvert d’un gilet court en fausse fourrure blanche, une manche de la même couleur que le débardeur avec des losanges rouges de la même teinte que sur le collier. Et le pantalon arborait également ces deux teintes, avec un autre motif de losanges rouges. Elle avait l’air jeune, certainement de l’âge de Daisy, mais dégageait une aura qui la vieillissait à un point que Mario ne pensait même pas physiquement possible.

“Vous faites une balade en famille?” reprit la femme.

“On a pas le temps pour tes bêtises” dit Pauline. “On cherche juste Rodrigo et Ezera.”

“Enfin, “on”....” dit l’homme en vert, “plutôt le reste de la famille…”

"Ça va, ça va. Je vais vous donner une piste.”

La suite a été aussi étrange que Katrina elle-même. Elle tira les deux piques qui tenaient sa queue de cheval et ces derniers ont grandi jusqu’à devenir deux épées qu’elle a croisé au-dessus de sa tête. Une partie des lames a commencé à dégager une lueur rouge de plus en plus intense.

“Vous êtes prêts?” demanda-t-elle.

En réponse, Pauline et ses trois amis ont un peu plié les jambes, comme pour se préparer à sauter.

Puis un rayon lumineux rouge a quitté l’intersection des deux lames.

Avant que Mario puisse réagir, une paire de serres s’était déjà refermée sur ses épaules et lui permettait de suivre la lumière. La surprise passée, il vit à sa droite le plumage carmin familier de Pauline, mais également un plumage bleu hivernal et un autre rose flashy. En levant les yeux, il voyait du vert au bout des serres qui le transportait.

Le fait que Pauline était une harpie ne l’a pas choqué. Mais le fait que ces trois compagnons en étaient s’avérait être plus surprenant. Il en a toujours connu qu’une poignée -sa mère, sa tante, probablement sa cousine, bien qu’elle se soit pas manifestée, et évidemment Pauline-, mais il n’avait jamais vu de harpies mâles. C’était plutôt…. similaire à ce qu’il avait déjà vu, si ce n’est la forme du corps un peu plus masculine.

“Au fait” dit Achille, “je crois que le cousin et moi ne nous sommes pas présentés!”

“Tais-toi et concentre-toi sur la route” grogna la harpie verte.

"Ça va, les filles peuvent le faire pour nous.” Le bleu concentra à nouveau son attention sur Mario. “Je m’appelle Achille! Et c’est un plaisir de rencontrer un des héros du Royaume Champignon.” Il se rapprocha un peu. “Je t’aurais bien serré la main, mais c’est pas avec les trois pauvres griffes au bout de mon aile que je peux me le permettre.”

Les yeux de Mario dérivèrent à la fin de l’aile, ou plutôt, là où le muscle de l’aile finissait et était remplacé par de longues plumes pour planer. Il y avait trois griffes qui n’avaient pas réellement d’utilité, ne pouvant pas attraper quoique ce soit, mais Mario savait que leur seul rôle était d’aider leur propriétaire à s'agripper à quelque chose. Il avait déjà vu Pauline le faire, utilisant ses appendices pour garder prise sur un rocher ou un rebord de fenêtre. Puis le silence fut rompu.

“Cursio.”

C’était le vert qui avait parlé, les yeux rivés sur ce qu’il se passait devant lui.

“Eh bien,” commença Mario, “c’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer!”

Achille a souri et s’est éloigné en battement d’ailes pour se concentrer sur le trajet. Cursio n’a pas répondu.

Le rayon lumineux a fini par descendre, poussant tout le groupe à perdre de l’altitude. Ils étaient dans une décharge, et le rayon est parti au milieu d’une énorme montagne de déchets. Alors, ils ont tous les cinq commencé à dégager les déchets, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu’ils cherchaient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les recherches continuent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, on a un cadavre!

Après quelques heures de recherches, Cursio s’est arrêté pour faire une pause. C’est celui qui avait le moins parlé jusqu’à maintenant, donc Mario a décidé de le rejoindre pour le connaître davantage.

“Quoi?”

“Eh bien,” commença Mario. “J’ai remarqué que tu n’avais pas trop parlé, alors --”

“Ce n’est rien.” admit son interlocuteur. “J’ai toujours été assez taciturne.”

Cursio regarda la pile qui avait pas mal dégrossi.

“Mais… je me demandais un truc”, reprit le plombier. “A propos des personnes que vous cherchez… pourquoi vous avez dit que ce n’était pas vraiment vous qui les cherchiez?”

Il y eut un silence seulement coupé par les soupirs et souffles des autres.

“Ca fait 4 ans qu’on a coupé les ponts avec la famille Piuma”

“Mais pourquoi?”

“Ils ont cherché à tuer Pauline et on s’y est opposé”

Mario a regardé Pauline. Elle était sous sa forme harpie, poussant les objets avec ses serres pour les faire tomber.

“Pauline m’en a brièvement parlé…”

“Elle t’en dira plus. Elle te fait confiance.”

Aucun des deux n’ont dit quoi que ce soit pendant une bonne minute. Les yeux de Cursio avaient dérivé de la pile à la harpie rose qui soulevait ce qui devait être des coussins de canapés. Mario a brisé le silence.

“Ta copine est assez mignonne.”

“Bien tenté Seagle, mais c’est ma soeur.”

“Ah, désolé…”

“C’est rien.”

Pauline a crié un bref moment. A sa position, elle avait certainement dérangé une famille de blattes et avait eu aussi peur que ces bestioles. L’homme vert a roulé des yeux et est allé voir ce qu’elle avait vu, laissant Mario seul. Puis Belina a appelé tout le monde déplaçant avec peine une valise avec une légère lueur rouge vers le pied du tas.

Le contenant semblait lourd, elle était certainement pleine. Pauline a vite avancé que c’était certainement la piste que Katrina avait promit. La lumière s’estompait à vu d’oeil pour laisser place à une valise noire qui semblait avoir été souillée de l’intérieur, vu les nuances de noir présentes. Belina posa la valise et s’accroupit avant de soudainement hésiter. Ses traits étaient tendus, elle devait avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Puis, elle a fini par tirer sur la fermeture, dévoilant ensuite le contenu.

Il y eut un halètement choqué général. La jeune fille recula rapidement, dégoûtée par l’odeur qui émanait du contenu. Un cadavre humain était en position foetale à l'intérieur de la valise. Il était encore habillé et à l’odeur, il semblait avoir moisi un bon moment. Achille a finalement parlé.

“Papa?”

Mario l’a regardé sans dire un mot.

\---

Ils étaient tous les cinq dans le café où Mario et Pauline s’étaient rencontrés, les quatre harpies débattants de s'il fallait ou non en parler aux Piuma. De ce que Mario avait compris, l’homme dans la valise était non seulement le père d’Achille, mais aussi le chef de la maison Piuma et l‘homme qu’ils recherchaient, Rodrigo. Le blond se sentait mal, mais Belina lui accordait beaucoup de regards inquiets et de caresses rassurantes dans le haut du dos. Il fera son deuil plus tard.

Apparemment, Rodrigo n’avait aucun ennemi connu, poussant sa petite sœur, Ezera, dans la lumière. Toutefois, il semblait être mauvais, Pauline ayant reçu plusieurs plaintes de filles de la maison qui se plaignaient qu’un de leur “supérieur” leur avait fait des avances ou des attouchements. Pauline se disait elle-même victime, mais dit qu’il ne l’avait plus touché depuis qu’elle s’était rapprochée des trois autres. Mais ça leur laissait deux problèmes: où était Ezera et qui avait pu tuer Rodrigo.

Et c’était bien beau, mais Mario se sentait complètement apathique. Oui, il avait vu le corps d’un homme, ça l’avait choqué, mais entre le fait qu’il ne le connaissait même pas de nom ou de visu avant aujourd’hui et que les quatre autres personnes à sa table parlaient bien de lui comme une chose et non une personne décédée l’a complètement déconnecté de son sort. Finalement, ils se sont tous levés pour partir, Cursio emmenant la valise au casino et les trois autres allant vers un hôtel.

“Par contre,” dit Pauline en voyant que Mario commençait à les suivre. “Tu vas pas plus loin. Cette histoire n’est pas la tienne.”

“Je n’ai pas le droit d’aider une amie?”

La brune a ouvert la bouche, certainement pour protester, mais Belina l’a vite arrêté, plaidant en italien qu’il pouvait être utile.

Attendez, Belina maîtrisait l’italien?

“Je te rappelle que si tu es d’origine italienne, il n’y a pas de raison que lui ne le soit pas non plus.” Pauline avait fini sa phrase en pointant Mario du doigt.

“Mais tu sais que j’ai raison!” argumenta Belina. “C’est le héros du Royaume Champignon! C’est toi qui nous l’a présenté ainsi. Il peut nous aider!”

Son interlocutrice ferma les yeux, pensive, avant de soupirer et de regarder Mario.

“D’accord, tu peux venir.”

\---

L’hôtel dans lequel le quatuor s’était installé était loin d’être luxueux, mais c’était suffisant. Sur le chemin, Achille avait expliqué les liens tumultueux que Pauline avait entretenu avec la  _ Casa di Piuma _ , comme il l’appelait. Pauline était une cousine un peu lointaine du groupe et Rodrigo avait profité de sa recherche d’influence dans sa carrière politique pour l’associer à la famille. Les Piuma se rapprochaient du vieux cliché de la mafia italienne, déjà par leurs origines calabraises, mais aussi par leurs activités: le casino en guise de façade, mais beaucoup de trafic, principalement de drogue, et du proxénétisme. Ils dominaient Noxem et le partenariat avec Pauline leur avait permis d’étendre leur pouvoir. Tout cela, Mario le savait, ou du moins, s’en doutait. Mais il ne savait pas que son amie avait été enrôlée de force et qu’ils l’avaient traité comme un simple pion dont ils ont cherché à se débarrasser quand elle a commencé à s’éloigner du chemin qu’ils lui avaient imposé. Les Piuma avaient plus à gagner avec une femme politique qu’avec une jolie chanteuse. Les trois autres s’étaient physiquement opposés à la mort du maire et avaient donc fui avec elle après être parti récupérer Frederick, le fils de Pauline.

Avec ces informations, il était plus simple de comprendre la brutale disparition de Pauline, se doutant que c’est certainement ce qu’elle a voulu lui expliquer avant que Belina ne viennent à leur rencontre.

Mais plusieurs détails ont retenu son attention: est-ce que Pauline était une cousine par le biais de sa famille biologique ou adoptive? Il était bien connu dans l’entourage de l’ex-maire qu’elle avait été adoptée quand elle n’avait que quelques semaines et ça se voyait: ses parents, monsieur et madame Cres étaient tout les deux noirs, et le racisme ne les avait pas empêché de se faire une belle place dans la société. Pauline était blanche aux yeux bleus, clairement typée européenne, sans compter qu’elle était une chimère là où aucun de ses parents officiels n’avait ce type de sang. Donc, il serait plus logique qu’elle soit une cousine biologique.

Puis les origines de cette famille visiblement dysfonctionnelle. Selon Achille, ils venaient de la région de Calambe. Ça a surpris Mario car, malgré la communauté italienne importante dans la ville, il ne connaissait que sa famille maternelle qui avait une ascendance de la région. Un beau hasard, sans doute.

Pendant qu’il réfléchissait, Pauline avait pris place sur le lit et a commencé à taper sur les touches de son ordinateur portable. Il s’est donc installé à côté de lui et Pauline lui a montré une photo dans ses documents.

Il s’agissait de Pauline, d’un homme et d’une femme, tout les deux semblant avoir l’âge d’être ses parents. Ils portaient tous les trois un visage fermé. Les deux plus âgés se ressemblaient assez, arborant des yeux verts qui rappelaient ceux de Belina. Étrangement, il était sûr d’avoir vu la femme quelque part.

“A gauche, c’est Rodrigo et à droite, Ezera.”

“Ils me rappellent un peu Belina…”

“Ezera est la mère de Bel et Cursio, mais aussi la sœur de Rodrigo.”

“Je sais, Cursio en a parlé. Mais pourquoi tu me montres ça?”

“Tu ne l’aurais pas vu, ne serait-ce qu’une fois?”

Le plombier s’est de nouveau concentré sur la photo et ce sentiment de familiarité est revenu. Puis ça l’a frappé: il avait déjà croisé une femme similaire au Royaume Koopa, ils avaient fait le chemin ensemble jusqu’à Koopapolis et se sont séparés une fois là-bas. C’était il y a deux ans, mais il se souvenait d’une femme très agréable à la conversation avec une part sombre et peu bavarde vis-à-vis d’où elle venait. Il a donc fait part de tout cela à Pauline. Avant que cette dernière puisse répondre, Belina s’est plainte:

“Pau’! Achille est encore en train de tricher!”

Ça a valu un rire de la principale intéressée qui s’est contentée de répondre qu’il fallait frapper le tricheur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mario en le remerciant de sa piste et qu’ils prendraient la route pour Koopapolis dès le lendemain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la recherche d'Ezera, Mario et Pauline font une étrange rencontre....

Mario a passé une horrible nuit. Au départ, Achille a expliqué que, par sa qualité d’invité, le plombier allait dormir dans le lit avec les deux filles tandis que les deux cousins, Cursio étant revenu entre-temps, prenaient le canapé. Il y tenait. Et Mario n’a compris qu’après. Pauline était somniloque quand elle se sentait sous une quelconque pression et s’est donc naturellement mise à parler de cuisine pendant son sommeil. Mario le savait et aurait parfaitement pu y survivre. Mais Belina avait certainement été un tractopelle dans une autre vie vu le bruit qu’elle faisait en ronflant. C’est donc tout naturellement qu’il s’est réveillé la tête la tête dans le pâté, lançant le meilleur regard noir qu’il pouvait faire à Achille. Le garçon effronté a souri en réponse. Il savait parfaitement ce qu’il avait fait. Le confit silencieux a été interrompu par la tasse tendue à Mario, une odeur de café s’en dégageant. Il l’accepta et remercia celui qui la lui donnait.  _ Qui était-ce? Peut-être Cursio, le plombier était trop fatigué pour vraiment le savoir. _

“Alors,” commença Pauline avec un ton appelant à la réunion. “Mario m’a donné une piste sur Koopapolis. Nous allons nous y rendre aujourd’hui.”

“Il connaît la région, non?” demanda Cursio.

“Demande-lui, il a l’air mieux réveillé.”

Les regards se sont tournés vers Mario, attendant une réponse. Il a hoché la tête, n’estimant pas nécessaire d’en dire davantage. Il savait ce qu’on lui demandait dans cette question, et ce n’était pas juste s' il connaissait la région où ils devaient se rendre.

\---

La route était longue depuis New Donk et heureusement, Pauline avait une voiture. Ce n’était évidemment pas celle qu’elle a abandonnée il y a maintenant quatre ans, mais un véhicule immatriculé au Chestnut Kingdom. C’était toutefois le même type de véhicule, certainement dans une version plus récente. Ils ont ainsi roulé plusieurs heures, Cursio prenant parfois le volant.

Malheureusement, le réservoir d’essence n’était pas plein à leur départ et, alors qu’ils approchaient la frontière, ils se sont retrouvés à sec. Après débat, Pauline et Mario continueraient le trajet de leur côté et les trois autres iront chercher de l’essence pour ensuite les rejoindre en voiture. Belina a récupéré les clés et le bidon vide que Pauline gardait dans le coffre. Il était d’ordinaire plein, mais le manque de stations services entre le Chestnut Kingdom et New Donk avait eu raison de la réserve et personne n’avait pensé à remettre de l’essence. Le trio s’est envolé, laissant Mario et Pauline seuls.

\---

La marche s’avérant trop longue, Pauline a volé et porté Mario jusqu’aux abords de la ville. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée car ils avaient pu gagner quelques heures comme ça. Ils ont donc commencé à arrêter les passants en montrant une photo d’Ezera en demandant si ils l’avaient vu. Malheureusement, là où Mario avait été d’une aide précieuse pour arriver, sa présence n’encourageait pas les civils à répondre. Mais ça n’a pas empêché Pauline de continuer.

Finalement, après une demi-heure, une femme accepta de leur montrer où était Ezera. C’était ses mots. Le trio a commencé à marcher à travers la ville et alors qu’ils s’isolaient peu à peu. Cette étrangère dégageait le même genre d’aura que Katrina, sa chevelure rousse et ondulée dansant son dos et Mario l’aurait sans doute trouver magnifique si son regard ne brillait pas d’une malice un peu malsaine. Pauline le sentait aussi, son visage formant une moue inquiète.

Le piège s’est refermé dans une ruelle quand l’étrange femme leur a lancé une nuit de papillons, Mario ferma les yeux en remarquant qu’il ne pouvait pas éviter l’attaque.

\---

Quand Mario a rouvert les yeux, l’étrangère avait disparu et Pauline était à côté de lui, confuse. Ils étaient à New Donk City.

Non.

Ce n’était pas New Donk City.

C’était son cauchemar.

Il ne fallait pas rester ici, ou les ombres-

Attend, où allait Pauline?

Le plombier s’est dépêché de la rejoindre. En face d’eux se trouvaient deux personnes. A bien y regarder, c’était Rodrigo et Ezera qui tenaient simplement une conversation. Le duo a décidé de s'approcher, puis Pauline les a appelés.

Ce n’était pas eux.

Le seul semblant de familiarité dans ce monde était devenu deux insectes humanoïdes dont le cri de surprise de Pauline a suffit à remplir leurs yeux de colère. Donc, ils sont tous les deux partis dans la direction opposée.

Le monde s’effondrait autour d’eux, tombant en des montagnes d’insectes. La terreur que Pauline devait ressentir l’a certainement poussé à courir encore plus vite. Étrangement, malgré la vitesse, Mario ne se sentait absolument pas fatigué. Il était assez endurant, oui, mais pas à ce point. Ca faisait plusieurs rues qu’il sprintait, mais le souffle dans ses poumons n’était en aucun cas douloureux à cause de l’effort.

Puis, ils se sont arrêtés en plein milieu des montagnes. Le paysage n’était en aucun cas étranger à Mario, mais il ne pouvait pas le nommer pour le moment.

Devant eux se trouvait Ezera. Elle regardait Pauline avec dégoût.

“Tu as osé nous mentir.” disait-elle. “Tu as osé nous mentir alors qu’on t’a créé.”

“Quoi? Mais-” commença Pauline, brusquement interrompue.

“Et tu lui as menti aussi” reprit Ezera en pointant vers Mario. “Comment oses-tu prétendre que nous sommes une famille?”

La femme a ensuite fait un pas, tombant elle-même en une nuit d’insectes. Le sol s’est aussi mit à grouiller, les deux protagonistes étant incapable de fuir. Pauline ne criait pas, mais l’horreur évidente dans ses yeux suffisait à expliquer son ressenti. Mario, lui, voulait juste se réveiller, espérer que tout allait se terminer et que-

\---

Le plombier s’est redressé d’un seul coup, tentant de calmer ce rythme cardiaque.

C’était très certainement l'expérience la plus horrible qu’il ait vécu.

Puis il a repensé à Pauline qui semblait dans le même état, si ce n’est plus secouée. Elle était à sa droite et tentait visiblement de comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé. Ils n’étaient plus à Koopapolis pour une raison qui échappait au plombier, mais ce n’était pas important pour le moment. Il a donc pris l’ex-maire dans ses bras, tentant de la rassurer que c’était terminé, mais en y réfléchissant, c’était probablement lui qu’il essayait de rassurer et non son amie qui avait une peur bleue des insectes. Ils sont tous les deux restés comme ça un moment.

Une voiture a fini par à leur niveau. Cursio en est sorti, rapidement suivi de Belina et Achille. La brune a tenté de leur demander si ça allait, mais Mario était incapable de parler. Pauline, elle, avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vide, repensant certainement à ce maudit cauchemar. On les a finalement séparés pour qu’ils puissent monter dans le véhicule. Ils sont restés dans un silence pesant avant que Mario ne prenne la parole.

“On était à Koopapolis, pas besoin d’y retourner. On nous a indiqué un autre lieu.”

Il n’était pas certain à 100% de ce qu’il allait avancer, mais les regards sur lui l’ont poussé à continuer.

“On nous a montré des paysages de Vegesia, plus exactement le mont Uf.”

“Mais que ferait Ezera dans un coin pareil?” demanda Achille depuis le siège passager.

“Et d’où te vient une idée pareille?” enchérit Belina.

“Je…” hésita le plombier. Puis il lança un regard à son amie qui était restée dans le même état depuis qu’ils s’étaient réveillés. “Je vais vous expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir été retrouvés, Mario accepte de raconter ce qu'il a vu dans cet étrange New Donk City.
> 
> TW: inceste passé sous-entendu

Mario a expliqué leur étrange rencontre à Koopapolis, puis l’arrivée dans cet étrange New Donk City. Il a décrit leur rencontre avec Rodrigo et Ezera, puis leur brutale transformation. Ezera était devenu une sorte de papillon orange se tenant sur ces pattes arrières avec quatre bras le long de son corps. Sans les antennes, il devait bien faire la taille de Peach. Ses yeux en amandes brillaient comme deux flammes, une lueur plus douce et semblable présente sur ses ailes. L’autre était bleu, ressemblant plutôt à un coléoptère, ayant également la même posture et le même nombre de pattes. Son abdomen avait des losanges rouges brillants, deux épées attachées à ce dernier. Son cou était recouvert de fourrure, ses yeux en amandes brillaient d’une teinte rougeoyante, une couronne de cristal rouge présente sur la partie gauche de sa tête.  
“Katrina.” dit Pauline en sortant de sa transe, interrompant le récit de Mario.  
Tous les regards se sont tournés vers elle.  
“L’insecte bleu est…. Katrina.”  
“Comment tu peux en être sûre?” demanda Belina.  
“Elle m’a déjà montré ce visage. La fille que nous avons rencontrée devait être une de ses amies.”  
C’était cohérent. Surtout quand Pauline expliquait que Katrina savait toujours tout. La piste de la décharge s’était avérée bonne, et, d’une manière ou d’une autre, elle avait anticipé la présence de Mario dans la suite des événements puisqu’il était maintenant leur guide. Une consoeur avec les mêmes capacités pouvait parfaitement exister.  
“Elle a toujours été bizarre, cette fille.” dit Cursio en regardant la route.  
Pauline a sagement hoché la tête, laissant Mario reprendre son récit.   
A la fin, ses yeux étaient rivés sur Pauline, cherchant visiblement une explication sur cette histoire de mensonge.  
“Oui,” admit Pauline, énonçant et admettant chaque chose qu’elle avait caché au groupe. A l’absence de réaction autour d’eux, le reste du groupe était indéniablement au courant.  
“Et moi, dans l’histoire?” demanda le plombier en faisant allusion aux paroles de la copie d’Ezera.  
Elle a marqué une pause, puis a regardé son ami d’un ton grave et solennel.  
“Je t’en parlerai une fois qu’on sera arrêté.”

\---

La voiture s'est arrêtée sur un parking éloigné de tout, au cœur de la nuit, avec des bois et un fleuve pas loin. Pauline et Belina ont entrepris de survoler la zone pendant que les garçons préparaient un campement improvisé. Ils n’avaient ni tente ni sac de couchage, mais la saison était plutôt tempérée et assez sèche pour limiter l’apparition de rosée matinale. Une nuit à la belle étoile serait au pire fraîche, mais restait parfaitement envisageable. Mario a réussi à allumer le feu après quelques essais. Ce n’était pas aussi simple qu’avec une fleur de feu, mais ça restait faisable. Les deux filles ont atterri avec des poissons pour tout le monde. Ils étaient assez gros pour faire un repas acceptable. Quand Mario a récupéré le sien, il a été surpris de voir que l’animal était encore vivant, se débattant dans un effort désespéré pour se dégager de la prise du plombier. Cursio l’a récupéré et l’a empalé sur un pic à brochette avant de le lui rendre. La pauvre bête a peu à peu cessé de se débattre.  
Une fois sûr que son repas était mort, Mario a entrepris de le cuire, quelque peu surpris de constater qu’il était le seul à le faire. Enfin, surtout surpris que Pauline ne l’imitait pas. Elle était une harpie et donc il était normal pour son espèce de manger de la viande crue, mais son amie s’était montrée si distinguée et si éloignée de cette idée que la seule viande crue qu’il l’avait vu mangé jusqu’alors était du steak tartare. C’est vrai que les gens peuvent beaucoup changer en 4 ans.

Après le repas des quatre harpies a été terminé, Achille, Cursio et Belina ont décidé d’aller chercher un peu de bois pour la nuit. Pauline s’est contentée de se rapprocher de Mario pendant qu’il mangeait son poisson. Ils ont tous les deux regardé l’eau en silence, l’ancienne maire attendant le bon moment pour parler. Ce moment est finalement arrivé quand Mario a abandonné l’idée de finir son repas, ce dernier n’ayant plus assez de chair pour rester accroché à son support.  
“Je devrais peut-être te mettre dans le contexte des paroles d’Ezera…” commença Pauline en tripotant la bague qu’elle avait à son doigt. Une alliance, pensa Mario vu son emplacement. Elle devait être là avant leur retrouvaille, mais le plombier n’y avait pas prêté attention.  
“Je suppose que tu sais que j’ai été adopté à une époque où j’étais trop jeune pour m’en souvenir.”  
“Qui ne le saurait pas? Ça saute aux yeux.”  
Pauline a laissé échapper un petit rire.  
“Ouais, pas faux.” Son visage est redevenu grave. “Eh bien… j’ai voulu rencontrer ma vraie famille. Je l’ai donc cherché.”  
Elle a fermé les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.  
“J’ai finalement retrouvé mon frère par des tests ADN et-”  
“Tu m’en avais parlé à l'époque" interrompit Mario. “Il devait aussi venir avec votre soeur et vos parents. Puis du jour au lendemain, tu n’en as plus parlé.”  
Pauline soupira.  
“Car je les ai rencontré…. et ça s’est mal passé...”  
Ah, ça pouvait arriver.  
“Mais ce n’est pas le sujet, je vais plutôt te parler d’eux.” la brune a respiré profondément. “Mon frère s’appelle Henri, ma soeur Carmina, mon père porte le nom de Travis,” les yeux de Mario se sont écarquillés, ces noms étaient ceux de sa famille, la famille que sa tante avait fondé, “et ma mère -”  
“Ophelia…” fini Mario. “Ils avaient eu une fille du nom de Daniella en ‘81, mais elle a disparu le jour de sa naissance…” Une pause. “Et… tu es… née en ‘81, toi aussi...” à ce stade, il était presque sûr de la prochaine phrase de Pauline.  
“Daniella est mon nom de naissance…”  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait raison? Mario s’est soudainement revu embrasser Pauline. C’était il y a environ 15 ans, mais le haut-le-cœur était bien présent. Il y a 15 ans, il avait aimé sa propre cousine sans le savoir.  
Tout ces gens qui avaient dit qu’ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, sa propre mère opposée à leur relation tout en restant évasive… d’une manière ou d’une autre, le doute avait toujours existé, et Pauline ressemblait tellement à Ophelia, sa mère avait dû comprendre qui lui faisait face, ayant pour une raison ou une autre caché ce qu’elle savait.   
Puis les paroles de Katrina lui sont revenues. Pas n’importe lesquelles: “vous faites une balade en famille?”, ça résonnait dans sa tête alors qu’il n’y avait pas prêté attention, mais tout était logique. Sa mère et Ophelia devaient elles-même être des cousines de Rodrigo et Ezera. C'étaient tous des harpies originaires de Calambe, certainement la seule famille qui avait des critères aussi précis à travers le Royaume Champignon.  
C’était trop.  
Une partie encore cohérente de son esprit tentait de lui dire que c’était une blague bien ficelée et absolument pas drôle, mais le regard grave de son amie a suffit à achever cette pensée. Il n’a pas su exactement si c’est le choc de la découverte ou le dégoût face à cette relation incestueuse, mais le plombier s’est retrouvé sans aucune autre possibilité que de vomir son repas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, petit twist, mais j'aime les twists!  
> Je n'ai aucune raison de le croire, mais j'avoue que ça m'aurait pas choqué que Mario et Pauline soient présentés comme "cousins" dans les jeux. Ok, ça rend leur relation un peu dégueu', mais si les deux n'étaient pas au courant du parenté, on peut pas les blâmer, hein....


	6. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malgré ce qu'il a apprit la veille, Mario n'a pas le temps de cogiter sur tout cela.

Si Mario avait dormi, il ne s’en souvenait pas.

La discussion qu’il avait eue avec Pauline -  _ non, Daniella. A moins qu’elle préfère Pauline? Il devrait rester à Pauline pour le moment. _ \- a tourné en boucle dans sa tête. Pauline avait peut-être fait une crise de somniloquie et Belina avait vraisemblablement ronflé à un volume inacceptable, mais il ne les avait pas entendus. Evidemment, il était fatigué, mais personne ne pouvait lui faire de café et il ne faisait pas confiance à son état actuel pour manger quoique ce soit sans être malade. Comment Pauline avait vécu cette révélation? S’était-elle retrouvée dans un état similaire? Ou l’avait-elle mieux accepté? Bon sang, toutes ses pensées n’était que tourné vers cette histoire.

Le reste du groupe a certainement parlé, mais encore une fois, il n’avait rien entendu.

La main de Pauline sur son épaule l’a finalement sorti de sa transe.

“On y va, et…" elle hésita. “Je suis désolée pour hier, je ne pensais pas que ça te chamboulerait à ce point…”

“C’est rien… je suppose que je devrais bien l’apprendre un jour…”

La brune lui a adressé un sourire faible, désolé, mais aussi un peu soulagé, comme si la révélation lui avait enlevé un certain poids.

‘J’en parlerait à ton frère quand on aura retrouvé Ezera” promit-elle.

\---

Le trajet s’est retrouvé dans une ambiance lointaine à ce qu’elle était avant. Achille commençait à raconter des blagues, le quatuor chantait ce qui passait à la radio, ou encore des débats plus ou moins intellectuels pour combler les moments où ils captaient pas.

Et c’était agréable, bien loin des silences dont le groupe faisait preuve en voiture avant. Peut-être car ils semblaient connaitre le chemin. A moins que ce soit le fait qu’ils s’étaient habitués à la présence de Mario, Belina le prenant parfois à parti dans les débats. Il a un peu appris sur les mains de maître au poker, les meilleurs bluffs et autre coup de chance que les champions avaient pu avoir. Et s’improviser soliste malgré sa voix peu entraînée a été drôle. Mais l’ambiance est un peu retombée quand Cursio a dû s’arrêter. Devant eux se tenaient un passage en plein milieu d’un territoire de harpies sauvages. Contrairement au quatuor avec leurs couleurs flamboyantes, celles-ci étaient beaucoup plus ternes, probablement pour mieux se camoufler. Pauline est allée négocier leur droit de passage, le reste du groupe restant en arrière.

“Qu’est-ce qu’elle dit?” demanda Mario après plusieurs minutes à regarder Pauline interagir dans une langue qu’il ne comprenait pas.

“Eh bien…” commença Cursio. “Elle explique la situation, mais la harpie en face ne veut pas nous laisser passer.”

Pauline a commencé à hausser le ton.

“Elle s’énerve?”

“On dirait…” répondit Cursio.

Plusieurs minutes ont encore passé et le regard confus de Cursio grandissait peu à peu. Mario a demandé une traduction, mais Cursio a préféré s’abstenir de répondre. Au ton employé dans son explication, Pauline devait tenir un langage qu’elle n’avait pas d’ordinaire.

Puis elle est finalement revenue en expliquant qu'on ne les laisserait pas passer. Tout le monde est donc remonté dans le véhicule et la brune a conduit quelques instants avant de faire demi-tour.

“Euh… Tu as oublié quelque chose?” demanda Belina.

“Ah? Non” admis Pauline. “Je vais juste forcer le passage.”

“Quoi?”

A cet instant, Pauline accéléra brutalement, passant rapidement les vitesses. Cursio lui a vite demandé d’arrêter, mais la conductrice était vraisemblablement devenue sourde. Ils sont vite arrivés au territoire des harpies, la voiture filant plus vite que si elle était sur l’autoroute. Heureusement, le passage a été vite dégagé, les maîtresses des lieux ayant compris qu’elles ne feraient pas le poids.

Pauline poussa un cri de victoire. Ils fonçaient toujours à vive allure, bien que le véhicule ralentissait pour arriver à une vitesse plus acceptable. Mais les trois autres harpies faisaient une sacrée grimace. Et Mario aussi, certainement. Le comportement complètement imprudent de la conductrice leur avait tous fait peur.

\---

Après quelques heures, Pauline a demandé à tout le monde de sortir ses papiers d’identité pour passer la frontière avec Vegesia. Une fois arrêté à la douane, le véhicule a naturellement été contrôlé, ainsi que ses passagers.

“Madame?” demanda le douanier qui s’occupait des papiers de Pauline. “Mais… que faites-vous ici?”

“Affaires personnelles,” répondit Pauline. “Je ne suis pas ici pour une visite officielle ou quoi que ce soit.”

“Je vois…” dit l’homme en lui rendant ses papiers.

Puis le véhicule a pu reprendre sa route.

“J'ignorais que tu étais célèbre ici”, admit le plombier.

“Je me suis mariée à une personnalité politique qui a de bonnes relations avec Vegesia, donc ils me connaissent assez bien.”

“Et qui est ton mari?”

“Ce serait pas drôle si je le disais comme ça!” dit la brune avec un air beaucoup plus ludique.

Il s’en est suivi un jeu de questions-réponses entre les deux, la femme répondant uniquement par “oui” ou “non”. Apparemment, les trois autres passagers ne semblaient pas enclins à aider Mario, regardant la scène avec un sourire amusé. Tout a été interrompu par une sonnerie. La tablette intégrée au tableau de bord indiquait “Harrick”.

“Oui?” dit Pauline après avoir décroché.

“Aaah, ma chère Pauline!” répondit la voix exagérément noble du prince local. “Que fais-tu dans la région?”

“Je cherche une personne disparue depuis deux ans qui serait dans la région.”

“Vraiment? Et les autres?”

“Ils m’aident.”

Harrick a fredonné.

“Je suppose que tu as emmené ton cerbère…”

“Hé!” Intervint Cursio.

“Oh, tu es sur haut-parleur” reprit le prince avant de s’adresser à Cursio. “Je suis désolé très cher, mais vous êtes un trio parfaitement inséparable. Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais vu à plus de 10 mètres l’un de l’autre.”

Cursio n’a visiblement rien trouvé à y répondre.

“Mais il paraît que Mario est aussi avec toi. C’est vrai?”

“Je suis là,” répondit Mario.

“Fantastique! Je suis bien renseigné! Que diriez-vous qu’on se voit, tout les 6?”

“Je t’aime bien,” reprit Pauline, “mais on doit se rendre au mont Uf et le château n’est pas du tout sur notre chemin…”

“Oh, mais le hasard fait bien les choses! Je suis en résidence dans le massif d’Uf!”

“Oh!” Le regard de Pauline s’est dirigé vers les autres passagers du véhicule, leur demandant leur avis sans dire un mot.

Malgré le refus de Cursio, les trois autres étaient d’accord pour aller le voir.

“Eh bien, pourquoi pas. Ca nous permettrait de nous reposer.”

“Fantastique! Je vais vous préparer des chambres!”

L’appel s’est fini là-dessus.

“Donc…” rebondit Mario, “tu connais Harrick personnellement?”

“C’est le meilleur ami de mon mari, donc on se fréquente pas mal.”

“Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c’est?”

Pauline a sourit en réponse, puis leur jeu de questions-réponses a repris. Malheureusement, le peu que Mario ait pu apprendre est que Pauline était mariée depuis 3 ans, avait eu deux autres enfants et que son époux lui avait gracieusement offert la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient tous assis. Et il était prêt à parier que Pauline jouait avec cette culture du secret, sous-entendant la promesse qu’il rencontrerait sa famille très bientôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé du léger retard, ma famille est arrivée tôt pour les fêtes et j'étais sur la route mercredi.  
> Quoiqu'il en soit, joyeux Noël!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un moment de répit pour les cinq voyageurs.

La voiture s’est garée dans le parc devant un magnifique manoir dans le pur style architectural d’Uf. Quand Cursio est sorti, il a rapidement fait le tour du véhicule pour frapper Pauline derrière la tête.

“Aie! Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait?” se plaignit Pauline en se frottant le point d’impact.

“C’est pour ton imprudence de tout à l’heure.” répondit le garçon vert en faisant allusion à l’épisode sur le territoire des harpies.

Achille a ensuite imité Cursio.

“Ah! Mais c’est pour quoi, cette fois?”

“Ta prochaine connerie.”

La brune partit immédiatement se cacher vers Mario.

“Aide-moi, je suis une femme battue!” gémit-elle, non sans une forme d’amusement.

Et au souvenir de la relation de Pauline avec ce genre de violence, c’était pas mal qu’elle arrivait à en plaisanter. Les coups ne devaient pas être si forts que ça, juste assez pour avoir le picotement l’espace d’un instant. Belina a juste assisté à la scène en souriant.

Harrick les a accueilli de manière théâtrale dans le manoir, demandant à Mario comment ça se passait avec la belle-famille de Luigi, puis à Pauline comment se portait sa progéniture et si son mari pouvait gérer ça tout seul. Les deux ont naturellement répondu que tout allait bien, puis tous sont partis vers la salle à manger.

\---

Harrick a pu précisément aiguiller Mario sur le lieu vu dans son rêve, ce dernier ne s’avérant pas être si loin d’ici, peut-être une demi-journée de marche. Puis il lui a demandé de plus amples informations sur les sœurs de Daisy.

“J’ignorais que tu t’intéressais à la famille Nerem.” reconnu le plombier.

“Je ne fais pas ça par loisir” admit le prince. “Mais on m’a proposé des fiançailles avec la princesse Thismia et-”

Mario manqua de s’étouffer avec ce qu’il mangeait, coupant le végésien et attirant tous les regards sur lui par la même occasion.

“Thismia? Vraiment?” demanda-t-il quand il put enfin articuler.

“Euh… oui, pourquoi?”

Malgré que ce soit impoli, le moustachu sortit son téléphone et retrouva une vidéo qu’il avait reçu de Daisy avec comme légende “On a douillé” avant de prêter l’appareil à Harrick.

La vidéo était assez simple, c’était une des sœurs de Daisy qui filmait un cours d’autodéfense que Thismia donnait à Luigi et elle avait commencé à lui tordre le bras dans un angle inconfortable. Daisy était intervenue pour qu’elle arrête, avant de finalement se retrouver piégée par sa propre souplesse, Thismia lui ayant attrapé le bras pour le tordre dans un angle presque impossible et certainement très douloureux. La vidéo se terminait alors qu’Azaléa rentrait dans le champ, certainement pour tirer la plus jeune de ce mauvais pas.

“Tu es sûr que tu veux épouser ça?”

“A vrai dire, on commence seulement à en discuter…” répondit le prince en passant le téléphone à Achille pour qu’il voit la vidéo. “Mais assez parlé de moi. Pauline t’avais dit qu’elle était reine?”

La principale intéressée lui lança un regard trahi. Mais ça ne l’a pas empêché de continuer, surtout quand le regard de Mario lui demandait plus d’informations.

“Elle a épousé le roi du Chesnut Kingdom il y a trois ans, ce qui fait d’elle la reine. Elle a aussi les plein pouvoirs, bien qu’elle se fasse assez discrète.”

Le plombier s’est tourné vers sa cousine.

“C’est vrai?”

“Ugh… j’aurais largement préféré t’en parler une fois que j’étais garantie que ma famille était en sécurité…” elle se tourna vers Harrick. “C’est juste dommage que certaines personnes ne le comprennent pas.”

“Ne t’en fais pas, ma chère. Un jour, tu me remercieras.”

Pauline grommela quelque chose avant de sortir son téléphone, parcourant brièvement sa galerie avant de le passer à Mario.

La première chose que Mario a vu est le garçon qui tenait la perche à selfie et que Pauline semblait embêter sur la photo. Il était brun, carré d’épaule et avec les beaux yeux bleus de sa mère. Ses pupilles légèrement allongées et ses dents bien trop pointues pour des dents humaines étaient le premier rappel que son père était un kritter, suivi par les écailles qui longeaient doucement la ligne de son cou. Contrairement à ce dont Mario se souvenait, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et bien mieux coiffés. Frederick était devenu un bel homme.

Le deuxième personnage sur lequel Mario s’est concentré était le deuxième homme. Sa morphologie pouvait rappeler celle d’Achille, bien qu’il était plus petit et un peu plus fin. Ses cheveux roux foncés semblaient un peu plus longs que ceux de Mario et il avait des yeux bleus qui, en plissant les yeux, rappelaient très vaguement ceux de Peach. Il portait le bouc, souriant légèrement, comme gêné d’être pris en photo. C’était mignon, mais dans le même sens qu’un enfant qui se cache derrière les jambes de sa mère. Vu son âge, c’était vraisemblablement le roi, mais il paraissait plus jeune que Daisy. Au milieu de ce petit groupe se trouvaient deux enfants. La petite fille était rousse avec d’adorable yeux bruns-rouges qui rappelaient ceux de la tante de Mario - _ la mère de Pauline,  _ se rappelle-t-il, bien qu’il ait encore du mal avec cette idée- et le deuxième était brun aux yeux orangés. Ils devaient avoir un ou deux ans sur la photo, tout au plus.

“A gauche,” commença Pauline, “c’est mon mari, Craig. Et les deux enfants sont Tourmaline et Topaz”

“Des noms de pierre?” s’étonna Mario.

“Craig a beaucoup de mal à retenir les noms… Mais les pierres précieuses, il n’a jamais eu de problème. Donc le choix s’est imposé de lui-même.”

Il y avait un sourire agréable sur les lèvres de Pauline, comme si elle se remémorait le moment où elle avait choisi le prénom de deux enfants.

“C’est des faux jumeaux.” ajouta-t-elle. “Pour le moment, Tourmaline a tendance à dominer son frère.”

“C’est surtout un horrible petit monstre capricieux que tu n’oses pas confier au lézard.” intervint Cursio avec une touche de chaleur dans sa voix.

Mario leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

“C’est Bel qui les garde, d’habitude. Et moi, je les subis.”

Cette réaction a provoqué un rire chez les deux filles.

“C’est vrai qu’ils savent déjà voler, ce qui les rend ingérable quand ils s’y mettent” souligne Belina.

C’était donc des harpies, comme leur parents. Maintenant, Mario brûlait d’envie de les rencontrer.

\---

Son souhait s’est involontairement transformé en réalité quand il est entré dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Pauline. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit, son ordinateur portable devant elle. Vu son sourire, Mario s’est senti obligé de passer derrière elle pour regarder.

Ils étaient sur l’écran, tous les quatre.

“Oncle Mario?” s’est exclamé Frederick, visiblement surpris.

Bon sang, même sa voix avait baissé de plusieurs octaves. Il devait avoir, quel âge maintenant, 15 ans?

Mais c’était toujours lui, ce garçon qu’il avait vu grandir et considérait comme son neveu, ce garçon devenant un homme qui le regardait avec un mélange de surprise et de joie.

Pauline s’est brièvement retournée pour regarder le plombier, puis à de nouveau regarder l’écran de son ordinateur.

“On s’est rencontré à New Donk. Depuis, il fait le chemin avec nous.”

Elle s’est ensuite décalée pour que Mario s’installe vers elle, lui laissant faire connaissance avec sa famille.

La discussion était agréable, mais Mario parlait surtout avec Frederick. Les deux autres enfants étaient encore trop jeunes pour tenir une vraie conversation et Craig était très discret, comme impressionné par Mario. En repensant à ce que Peach avait dit de lui, un garçon qui a passé les premières années de sa vie dans un grenier avec quasiment aucun contact social, ce n’était pas étonnant. Mais les quelques mots qu’ils ont échangés étaient cordiaux, Craig adoptant un vocabulaire presque littéraire.

La discussion s’est finie au bout d’une vingtaine de minute, Mario se sentant parfaitement intégré à la famille que sa meilleure amie, non, sa cousine, avait construite. Ils s’étaient promis de se voir en vrai, Craig promettant d’essayer d’être un peu plus détendu la prochaine fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien, eh bien, on en voit le bout!  
> Il reste encore deux chapitres, mais je peux vous annoncer que la suite est quasiment terminée, je commencerais à les poster après une pause entre les deux fics (certainement à partir de début mars).  
> En espérant bien sûr que ça vous plaise!


	8. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On approche du dénouement, les réponses arrivent enfin.

Ca faisait des heures que le groupe avait quitté le manoir et Harrick, la voiture laissée derrière eux car le chemin est trop escarpé pour la prendre. Le végésien avait prévenu que le véhicule retournerait chez Pauline, car il quittait lui aussi le manoir pour traiter une urgence au château. Il était donc prévu qu’ils mettent cette histoire avec Ezera au clair et que Pauline raccompagne Mario à Champiville.

Toutefois, l’escalade et l’air de la montagne étaient assez éreintants, le plombier étant guère habitué à l’altitude. Il n’était pas obligé de venir, certes. Mais Mario avait besoin de savoir certaines choses vis-à-vis de sa famille, en particulier à l’égard de la grand-mère qu’il partageait avec Pauline, morte dans d’étranges circonstances.

Ils ont fini par s’approcher de l’endroit désigné par Harrick, le cauchemar devenant étrangement familier. L’ex-maire était aussi aux aguets, attendant vraisemblablement que le monde tombe en une nuit d'insectes. Mais le sentiment du cauchemar était atténué car il n’y avait pas cette lourde sensation de danger imminent.

Et finalement, ils l’ont vu. Près d’une petite maison dans le style d’Uf.

Ezera était très différente de celle qu’elle était sur la photo, ou même dans le cauchemar. Elle était vieillie, comme si elle avait pris 20 ans. Elle a paru surprise en voyant le groupe, mais les a laissé entrer dans sa demeure.

\---

“Donc… tu étais ici pendant tout ce temps?” demanda Pauline.

“Oui.” répondit la femme.

C’était presque irritant de voir à quel point elle était honnête, tant Pauline a été habituée à la voir mentir. Mais qu’elle garde ces réserves sur son jugement, les sujets sensibles n’avaient pas été abordés.

“Et pourquoi être partie comme ça?” demanda Achille. “Quelqu’un en a voulu à votre vie.”

“Il le fallait.”

Ce qui était plus irritant que sa soudaine honnêteté était sa profonde déconnexion avec ce qui était en train de se préparer, comme si elle attendait une fatalité dramatique.

"Ça ne veut rien dire, mère…” souffla Belina. “Votre frère est mort, on s’est inquiété pour vous.”

Le terme “inquiéter” était relatif. Disons plutôt que le groupe ne voulait pas vraiment ramener un autre cadavre dans une valise au casino. Ezera a pris une gorgée de thé.

“J’ai tué Rodrigo.”

Les yeux de tout le groupe se sont écarquillés de choc.

“Ok.” dit finalement Cursio. “T’as fais beaucoup de choses horribles, mais celle-là est sans doute la pire.”

Ezera a levé les yeux vers lui, un peu triste.

“Je n’ai pas eu le choix, je-”

“T’as pas le choix, t’as pas le choix, j’en ai marre de tes discours à deux pièces!” Cursio se leva, plus menaçant. “Ezera, tout ce que tu sais faire, c’est gâcher la vie des autres. Oui, Rodrigo a abusé de son pouvoir sur des filles, mais tu n’avais pas-”

Ezera s’est levée, coupant à son tour la parole de Cursio.

“Il en voulait à ta sœur!"

“Juste pour Bel? Mais c’est de pire en pire, ma vieille. Tu savais que Vincente était le demi-frère d’Achille, et tu savais aussi qu’il a eu nombre d'enfants illégitimes avec ses cousines et nièces. Et tu as toujours fermé les yeux. Tout ça pour sauver ce que tu avais déjà perdu?”

Le regard de Mario en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait du discours de l’homme, mais il ne connaissait pas son histoire. Ca faisait bien longtemps que Cursio ne considérait plus Ezera comme sa mère, tellement longtemps que Belina était très jeune quand le fossé s’est creusé, Cursio l’éloignant aussi de sa mère pour la protéger. Mais ce n’était pas une raison de laisser faire: la rancœur de Cursio pour sa propre génitrice était parfois incontrôlable et Pauline ne voulait pas que son ami fasse quelque chose qu’il regretterait. Être plein de rancœur ne signifie pas être un meurtrier, après tout. Elle s’est donc levée pour se mettre entre mère et fils pour calmer le jeu.

“Vous pouvez discuter, mais vous faites ça dans le calme.”

Ezera a hoché la tête.

“J’aimerais d’ailleurs qu’on discute, tous les trois.” dit-elle, avec ce même ton déconnecté.

Elle a ensuite ouvert la marche, rapidement suivie de Cursio et de la brune.

\---

Ça devait bien faire 20 minutes que Mario, Belina et Achille étaient seuls dans le salon d’Ezera. Ils avaient pris l’initiative d’apprendre à Mario à jouer au poker, non pas qu’ils soient pédagogues, mais ils avaient tous besoin d’occuper leurs esprits.

“Tu es bien silencieux.” dit Belina.

En levant les yeux, Mario compris immédiatement qu’on lui parlait.

“Rien… je pensais juste à quelque chose.”

Il n’eut que le silence en retour, les autres attendant qu’il parle.

“Eh bien, ma grand-mère maternelle est morte quand ma mère était adolescente. Je ne l’ai pas connu, mais on m’a toujours dit qu’elle était morte d’une balle perdue.”

“Et?”

“Avec ces histoires autour des Piuma, je me demande si c’est vrai.”

Achille prit la parole.

“Comment s’appelait ta grand-mère?”

“Lucia.”

Belina a commencé à réfléchir.

“Il y avait une femme du nom de Lucia qui a fui le casino il y une soixantaine d’années pour vivre son idylle avec son petit ami de l’époque. De ce que j’ai entendu, c’était un homme qui descendait d’une famille vénitienne.”

“On ne peut pas fuir sans conséquence.” dit Achille. “Si on s’éloigne trop des cases, on meurt.”

“Ce genre d’informations sont toujours écrites, de manières à ce que ceux de la liste noire puissent être supprimés. En l'occurrence, Lucia a été tuée dans une fusillade provoquée par son propre frère.”

“Il… savait sur qui il tirait?”

“On ne sait pas,” admit Achille. “Le temps qu’on apprenne cette histoire, il était déjà sénile.”

“Mais il n’est pas impossible qu’il ait supprimé sa sœur pour laver l’honneur de sa famille.”

Ça coulait de source. Tout ce qu’il avait su de cette famille était les problèmes qu’elle avait engendrés dans son propre sein. Donc, était-il normal de causer un fratricide pour supprimer les éléments rebelles? Possible. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un choc à la porte, comme si quelqu’un s’était cogné contre cette dernière. Belina est allée ouvrir et a vu Ezera se redresser, se tenant la tête.

“Que se passe-t-il?”

“Je leur ai confié les rennes de la maison, ils n’ont pas aimé…”

“Mère. Il n’y a pas que ça.”

“Je… je leur ai interdit de dissoudre le groupe…”

“Vous avez quoi?” s’exclama Belina, choquée.

En regardant au loin, Pauline et Cursio avaient déjà distancé le reste du groupe.

“Eh bien, merci de l’accueil, mais on va y aller” dit Achille, récupérant son jeu de cartes.

\---

Ils n’avaient pas eu la même chance que les harpies devant eux, ayant commencé à voler à contrevent. Ils ont donc quitté les montagnes à pied, l’écart se creusant secondes après secondes. Mario ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour Pauline. Son éventuelle brutale disparition ne ferait que le briser une nouvelle fois, et une famille tomberait dans le sillage. Achille pestait contre Harrick d’avoir transféré la voiture au Chestnut Kingdom. Il pestait aussi contre Vincente de les avoir cherché, retrouvé et forcé de chercher deux personnes qui ont voulu sa tête. Il pestait contre Ezera d’avoir donné des directives aussi égoïstes à Pauline et Cursio, les forçant à commander un groupe dont ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler. Il pestait aussi contre Pauline et Cursio eux-même, les traitant d’inconscients d’aller dans un nid de serpents sans avoir de quoi se défendre. Les deux garçons étaient au moins d’accord sur trois des points, Mario n’ayant aucune idée de qui est Vincente.

Belina, elle, s’était murée dans le silence. Elle devançait les deux autres et ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de l’état de sa jupe. Ils devaient juste continuer à avancer.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre. Que dire de plus?

Le voyage a duré toute la nuit, les deux harpies s'alternant pour porter Mario. Malgré la fatigue, personne ne pouvait dormir en sachant que deux personnes étaient potentiellement en danger.

Quand ils virent enfin New Donk City, le ciel se parait de son manteau matinal, le soleil les aveuglant immédiatement. Belina et Achille utilisent maintenant les courants aériens pour aller plus vite et malgré le froid, Mario n’a jamais cherché à se plaindre. Il sera certainement malade à vouloir mourir le lendemain, mais honnêtement, il s’en moquait.

Quand ils ont pu se poser devant le casino, Belina a rapidement pris sa forme humaine pour s’en approcher. Les portes se sont ouvertes à ce moment-là, laissant sortir Cursio. Il n’avait pas non plus dormi de la nuit.

“J’ai eu un appel de Dorota.” dit-il. “On doit retourner au café. Tout de suite.”

Son ton était si ferme que les deux autres ont immédiatement décollé.

"Quant à toi, Mario.”

Mario s’est tourné vers lui. Cursio avait un léger sourire, le premier qu’il pouvait voir sur le visage de cet homme.

“Si tu vas au Chestnut Kingdom, passe au café des Ailes de l’ange. Je serais ravi de t’offrir un verre.”

Sur ces mots il se transforma avant de suivre les deux autres.

Mario les a regardés, essayant de traiter l’information avec son cerveau engourdi par le manque de sommeil.

“Eh bah, il t’aime beaucoup!”

La voix de Pauline l’a tirée de sa transe alors qu’elle arrivait à sa hauteur. Elle aussi était fatiguée.

“Alors?”

“C’est fini. Malgré les demandes d’Ezera, on a préféré dissoudre le groupe.” Elle regarda les trois autres partir. “Cursio et moi ne nous sentions pas de prendre le contrôle de la maison après une vie à les mépriser et quatre ans à les fuir. D’accord, on leur doit certaines choses, mais l’expérience était globalement mauvaise. Il valait mieux mettre fin à tout ça.” Pauline a ensuite baillé avant de reprendre. “Tant que je suis là, je devrais en profiter pour annoncer à tout le monde que je vais bien. Mais je dormirais bien quelques heures, avant...”

“On peut aller voir mes parents.” proposa Mario. “Ils seront ravis de te voir.”

“Bonne idée.”

Mario ouvrit la marche, rapidement suivi par Pauline. Ils avaient quatre ans et de nombreux non-dits familiaux à rattraper, mais ils pourront le faire une fois reposés.

\---

“Tu es sûre que c’est là?”

“J’ai fouillé dans les souvenirs de ces deux loustics, et tout indique cet endroit.”

Le koopa ne connaît pas très bien New Donk City, alors les quartiers les moins sûrs…

Il n’avait d’autre choix que de faire confiance à Solmantis. Non pas qu’elle n’était pas une personne fiable, mais elle aimait beaucoup cultiver le mystère sur ses méthodes de travail, aussi efficaces soient-elles. Elle avait sans doute fait appel à une nuit de papillons pour cela, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu’elle avait une fois dans la tête dans des ses deux victimes.

Ils ont fini par s’arrêter, la jeune femme rousse doutant de la direction à prendre, ses longs cheveux roux dansant au rythme des mouvement de sa tête.

“Mais tout se ressemble, ici!” grogna-t-elle, invoquant des papillons brillants comme de délicates petites flammes.

Les papillons sont tous partis dans la même direction, et le duo a commencé à les suivre.

“Juste, tu as fouillé dans les souvenirs de qui?” demanda le koopa, ses yeux rouges ne quittant pas les insectes.

“Deux personnes qui en cherchaient une troisième. Une grande brune qui devait être une harpie vu son gabarit, et un petit brun moustachu et plus bedonnant.”

“Habillé en rouge? Avec une casquette?”

“Oui.”

“Tu as rencontré Mario.”

“Oh, le fameux plombier qui t’empêche de passer le temps comme tu l’entends,” souffla la rousse, clairement amusée.

“Solie, je te permets pas.”

"Ça va Bowsie. Pas la peine de te braquer.”

Le koopa soupira. Heureusement que personne d’autre n’était là. Il aurait perdu toute crédibilité en tant que “Bowsie”.

Ils ont continué de marcher, puis les papillons sont rentrés dans un vieux bâtiment.

Malgré les insectes qui avaient élu domicile ici, l’endroit était trop calme pour que la femme qu’ils cherchaient se trouve ici. Peut-être venait-elle de déménager, puis une voix familière les a interpellé.

“Qui va là?”

Un chien est sorti de l’ombre et malgré cette forme, il avait ces cicatrices qui avaient rendu Sir Etanoké unique.

“Solmantis? Bowser? Mais que faites-vous ici?” s’étonna le chien sans bouger les lèvres.

“Sir Etanoké!” s’exclama la rousse. "Ça faisait si longtemps!”

“On cherche Dame Inistra” répondit Bowser. “Mais vous voir ici est tout aussi rassurant que l’idée de la trouver.”

“Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte: je vis ici avec elle depuis quelques semaines.”

“Vraiment?”

“Oui. Elle travaille en tant que journaliste depuis son arrivée dans la région. Moi, je me fait passer pour son chien.”

Des pas ont manifesté une nouvelle présence dans le bâtiment.

“Tiens, quand on parle du loup.”

Les deux autres se sont retournés, une femme aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux noirs avec une mèche bleue leur faisait face. Tout le monde aurait pu la trouver normale si on oubliait sa fascination pour les losanges et les deux étranges bâtons qui attachaient ses cheveux.  _ Ses épées _ , nota Bowser en les regardant mieux.

“Par la couronne de Lisra! ‘mantis? Bowser?” La dernière arrivée franchit les derniers mètres entre eux pour les prendre dans ses bras. “C’est si bon de vous voir!”

“Bonjour Dame Insitra” dit Solmantis quand l’étreinte fut terminée.

Le sourire d’Inistra disparut peu à peu, la réalité commençant à s’infiltrer dans son esprit.

“Donc,” dit Bowser, “quelque chose ne va pas.”

“Ca fait près de 30 ans que je suis ici, et je crois qu’il est sur le point de revenir…” admit Inistra.

“On ne pouvait pas y couper,” reprit le chien. “Mayesty nous avait prévenu. L’enfermer dans l’Eeisia ne ferait que le ralentir. Je pense que la gosse au Kameth de Sarasaland y est pour quelque chose.”

“Etanoké, bon sang.” grommela la maîtresse des lieux avant de s’adresser à tout le monde. “Bon, on a pas le temps de pleurer nos retrouvailles, nous devons avoir la liste exacte de qui a quitté l’Eeisia pour pouvoir mieux nous préparer. Et surtout, nous devons rester sous couverture aussi longtemps que possible.”

“D’accord.” acquiesça Bowser.

“Vous désirs sont des ordres, madame.” dit Solmantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, deuxième partie des contes de l'Eiesia est teminée!  
> L'introduction à la fin peut paraître étrange, mais retenez bien tout ça, certaines informations réapparaitront bientôt.  
> Concernant la suite, elle est terminée, mais ne sera pas postée avant début mars, et pas le mercredi, cette fois (ayant oublié un certains nombre de fois)  
> Je tenterait de poster les chapitres tout les dimanches soirs.  
> A savoir que d'autres fictions plus anecdotiques arrivent et seront mises à jour de manière plus irrégulière que la trame principale.  
> Par exemple, je réfléchis à comment raconter ce que Pauline a vécu entre son départ de New Donk City et ses retrouvailles avec Mario, mais cela n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, ça mettra sans doute un peu de temps à se mettre en place.  
> Aussi, je cherche une ou plusieurs personne.s pour m'aider à une traduction en anglais de mon travail, de manière à toucher un public plus large (j'arrive à me débrouiller, mais j'ai un niveau extrêmement médiocre...).  
> Bref, rendez-vous en mars, on retournera à Sarasaland pour voir comment Luigi se débrouille avec sa belle-famille!


End file.
